Friends and Rivals
by netherfire
Summary: Humanity finds its place amongst the stars and together with others they stand united under one purpose, to survive never-ending onslaught against a merciless enemy. Now on the brink of victory and with a new tool to use and new territories to claim, will this victory lead to an age of peace and prosperity or another war. (Warning: Changes in mass effect lore, rated M for safety)


**Chapter One: From ashes, we rise**  
Since the dawn of the ages, humanity always looks up to the stars, wondering about the endless void which surrounds them. Our an ending thirst for knowledge had led us to explore our planet, our moon and in the begging of the 23rd century, our solar system and all that lies beyond. It wasn't long before we met others. Together we lived, we fought wars the and we build in the hopes of better tomorrow. Since the year 2574 humanity and its allies control over 65 000 habitable worlds with fully developed industry and a population of trillions of 6 species. Political situation had been more or less stabilized and galaxy enjoined over 50 years without greater conflict.

Until 18th October 2624, when they had come and they threw this galaxy for centuries into the fire. When I think about it, we never knew their actual name, only how they wish to be called. The name which will hunt us for generations to come.  
The unbidden  
Their offensive was surprising and devastating, empires which cough bulwark of their invasion lost contact with entire sectors within days and the rest was hard to press against rampaging fleets of these invaders. Entire systems were isolated and sentenced to doom, from these planets begun flowing reports about genocide when unbidden consumed entire ecosystems. Needles to say galaxy was ignorant towards this and let the Hause Varko and Orthos Imperium handle this threat alone, a decision which almost proved fatal for the entire galaxy. Those two quickly start to collapse under an unending tide of unbidden ships, Hause Varko was aristocratic empire where power was held by several families which were in endless strife for power and wealth this was the flaw which their enemy use perfectly. Unbidden start picking worlds of rival families so by weakening them, they had created perfect targets for hostile takeover by opposing families. Coming skirmishes than, perfect targets of opportunity for invaders.  
Orthos Imperium fared batter because their united leadership under the new strong ruler, but even they were slowly overwhelmed by unbidden onslaught their isolationists policy led them paranoid in fear of showing weakness towards their external rivals (which is very true, Orthos made a lot of enemies especially because of the incident in serpent nebula). In the end, when these two empires had literally no choice but ask for help, it was already too late. Unbidden had already established a strong foothold in our galaxy with over 65 gates and over 800 000 battleships and rising. The answer to this threat had come in form of the first intergalactic summit where superpowers planned their counteroffensive against the Unbidden menace. In this summit was created a coalition for safety of our galaxy. This coalition which was named very originally as United coalition of independent species or UCIS was created in idea that superpowers (named United nations of earth, Tentavore Collective, Vrinnic Meritocracy, The Vespid Imperium and what was left of Hause Varko and Orthos Imperium) will stop trying to find a more effective way to murder each other and instead of this very noble goals tried actually save their asses from certain doom. And you know what? It actually worked. The fleets of UCIS outnumbered Unbidden ships 6 to 1 and scientist during years of constant warfare started changing terms of Unbidden technology from not so scientific term "space magic" to actually something more understandable (well not for me but I am not the smartest guy in the galaxy so...), but from what I understood the eternity gates serves as a some sort of portal which by use of exotic energies specific for current universe allows Unbidden travel between universes, their rather unique form (read weird, disturbing and ugly) allows them for effective transit because transport pure energy is more economic than matter. For me and for rest of the navy was one thing clear. The gates must go if we should have a chance for winning this war. Massive assaults,automatic stealth suicide bombers, surprise attacks, we used all. One by one, one costly victory after another gate started to fall. The unbidden responded by turtle strategy, they heavily fortified gate systems and using fast assault on industry centers of coalition to create as much damage as possible. By the year 2864, exactly 200 years after begging of the War we finally had them corned in their last system and under quarantine zone, in this year, this week, at Monday 29th January 2864, my ship The unyielding will join battlefleet Destiny to finally bring the end of this bloodshed. So let me finally introduce myself, I am Jonathan Creed, captain of superdreadnought class battleship The unyielding will, 30 kilometers of regenerative Neutronium Armor, with cutting-edge shields and armed to the and my crew trust this little girl with our lives and she never let us down so far and I hope that this time it will be the same. I am 65 years old, although I look like in between 30 - 35 (god bless, if you are any, gene therapy). I dare to say that I have quiet athletic body, dark military brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in uniform of UCIS version for members of United Nations of Earth Navy

"Hey! Earth calls Jonathan, report." someone called me, amused. I turn around to look at woman in her 25 although she is much, much older (60 to be precise but no one dares to tell her under threats of being throw out of the airlock), she has long blond hair, green eyes and figure that can be envied by the most supermodels in this side of galaxy. Her name is Katherine Kowalski, captain of supercarrier Patton and a lifetime friend of mine. "Uhm? What's the story, Kathe?" I said trying to look as much cool as possible, by the look she threw at me it had failed, miserably. "Don't try that one, I don't care about universe crap of yours, especially when you had that thousand lightyears stare." after that she softens her gaze at me "Something bothering you?". Sighed I look at gathering battlefleet preparing for final assault "We had been fighting this war our entire life Kate and despite what monsters Unbidden are, they ironically managed something, what we never been able to do by ourselves. We are united by their madness, but what happens when they are gone? A power struggle for control over retaken territories? Another war? What will become of UCIS?".  
She looks at her ship hovering in the orbit of Citadel-class fortress"I hope not, god knows I had seen enough bloodshed for two lifetimes, we all could use some peace and quiet"  
I couldn't help my self to add "And a vacation, very, very long vacation on paradise planet at navy expenditure."She laughed at that "In our wildest dreams !" after that she was in her all business stance again" Come, briefing starts in 15 minutes."  
"Right, let's go." The staging point for the assaults to the Unbidden gate is at Plegia system located in the borders of quartine zone 2 jumps from our target and it's a fortress in the true meaning of words. Thirty-five citadel class fortresses, the most advanced sensor arrays in the galaxy, heavy weapon platforms, anti-matter base mines and hundreds of satellite defense stations situated across the system with thousands of ships present made this system almost unpenetrable. Of course, our enemy had crushed even stronger defenses during The War. We quickly pass the support staff working on various tasks towards the briefing room in one of those reach the doors to the briefing room, guards give us quick salute which we replied and after confirming our identities via bio-signature scanner and identification chips they let us in. The briefing rooms always look like to me like one of those classic lecture halls back in the academy, the most of the captains were already present, you could recognize every species from the UCIS here from human to insectoid like Varko, even massive Kelmak which were client race of Vespis Imperium. Right on time nearest door to the podium open and revealed 3,5 meters high creature with dark armor like a uniform with bright red shoulders, the face had that creature covered with green scales with serpent-like yellow eyes. In summary, it was the last guy who you ever wanted to pick a fight with. It was the admiral Krel'Gergal the commander of our battlegroup, a veteran with more than 150 years of combat experience with the Unbidden and basically living legend in the UCIS. Every captain in the room stood at attention while waiting for the command. Admiral stood in the middle of the podium while briefly examined audience before him "At ease, sit down." said the Tentavore warrior. He waited to everyone started paying full attention to him and started briefing "Ladies and gentlemen exactly 78 hours from this moment our battlegroup with rest of the fleet begin an attack which finally put an end to the Unbidden threat to this galaxy. Our orders are to eliminate any resistance from Unbidden ships and secure the gate after that our battlegroup provide cover for construction and scientific vessels which start operations of their own. That means form perfect defensive perimeter over those vessels so Unbidden cannot target them. Rest of the fleet will engage the main fleet of the enemy forces and hopefully keep as much of them as possible from our back. But because unhealthy positivism hadn't kept me alive for that long, I want all of you ready to be prepared for the worst. The main objective is clear, keep our scientist alive so they will be able to finish what they need to do. Any questions?". Normally I keep myself quiet and think things through before I judge the decision of the HICOM but what the fuck? Since when we capturing Unbidden gates "Sir, with all due respect why we are suddenly focusing on capturing hostile assets instead neutralizing them and risking the potential threat of incoming enemy reinforcements?". Looking to faces of other captains they have similar question in mind, if this question throw Krel'Gergal off guard he hadn't show it "Details of the project is highly classified I am afraid, but our scientific and Intelligence branch believe, that gate can be reprogrammed for future use, without risk of Unbidden interference, they had successful test in laboratory conditions and this is perfect opportunity test their theory in the other questions?". Great, so we risk our necks for some crazy theory of spooks and eggheads, again, I sighed.  
Nobody else had anything in mind, so admiral started explaining strategy of engagement, it seems that our battlegroup jump separately from the main fleet in cross-shield like formation around civilian ships, while rest of the fleet engage bulwark of Unbidden forces we assault gate directly, eliminate any Unbidden guarding it and protect civilians, while they deactivate the gate. Cut off from reinforcements the Unbidden will be overwhelmed and destroyed. Nice plan, on paper of course. The Unbidden aren't stupid, they don't have to take a bait and instead of the engaging main fleet they can simply hold positions around the gate and turn this battle into the meat grinder, they never cared much about losses as long they had the gates. So in that case plan B will become relevant. Our battlegroup will form up with the rest of the fleet and surround the gate in distance of 2.5 AU, creating a kill zone around the gate, after that we will keep hitting them with everything we have got until we turn the gate into a massive molten pile of scrap in space. After a briefing, I and Katie left the room with a grim look on our faces. "So, what do you think?" I asked her. "I don't know, on one hand, our battlegroup will the and with babysitting civils, there won't be much room for maneuver, at the other hand the second plan will lead to very costly victory. I could only agree more with that "Yeah, it's dangerous I wonder why we won't use the suicide drones at the gate. In previous battles, destroying the gate was always a priority".She nodded „Yes, the admiral said that HICOM plan it to use them, do you think that they plan to invaded their base of operations?".  
„Hardly, our ships cannot survive the transit to their realm and we wouldn't be kept in dark for something that important".  
„Maybe, you are right," she said. I smirk at her „Anyway care for a lunch, perhaps this time cooks will be serving something that won't taste like a biological weapon".  
"Right, let's go. "

3 days later

For those who would arrive at Plegia, they would have witnessed quite a magnificent view, more than 800 000 ships of all sizes and varieties line up in perfect formations and waiting for order to begin the assault at Unbidden gate, not so far behind them was a much smaller fleet of 150 vessels consisted of 30 capital ships, including dreadnoughts, supercarriers and superdreadnoughts and their support which will assault the gate directly. Me and more than 45 000 crew members were waiting with rest of captain's for the main fleet to jump in and distract Unbidden armada.  
„You know, I tried to simulate, out of sheer curiosity, of course, the worst case scenario if things will not go as planned, I stopped because it was starting to get depressing. „ famine voice called behind me.  
„You are not helping Artemis."  
Artemis is CI which was ensign under my command and serve as my first officer in the Unyielding will, since AI become so advanced that they could be recognized as a fully sentient beings, with emotions, ability to made their own opinions without need of setting parameters, I think it was the year 2267, happened event what everyone dreaded that happened AI begone to ask about their purpose of existence, their relationship with organics and so on. So after the initial panic, countless hours of debating, tests of AI, creating possible scenarios of what could happen, was initiated referendum across all human territories about possible AI rights, which was successful. After that technology progress to the point when AI can purchase a body from living metal which can perfectly simulate skin of organic beings, this time, however, Artemis is for practical reasons in her digital form via hologram on the bridge.  
„Than find a way to kill time with something else".  
„Like?"  
„Like trying to make sense in Lieutenant Cbyuun Hause relations."I almost laughed how her bored expression turns into that of pure dread.  
„Never again! If I ever have to again sort out which one of four hundred family members intrigue one another, I am going to commence orbital bombardment on their family estate".  
Unfortunately, our dear Lieutenant heard this"Construct Artemis I apologize for trouble my humble request cause to you, however, I and my birth mother are forever grateful to you for uncovering foul play of my 25th Uncle".  
„Sure you are". Said Artemis with rather a cynical tone.  
„Alright people, time to go back to business, first Officer give me a SITREP". I asked, back into my captain's attitude.  
Artemis replied immediately „All weapons and defensive systems are in green, all stations report full combat readiness".  
I nodded than turn my attention towards Lieutenant Cbyuun „Status of our communication with the rest of the fleet".  
„Communication is in green, we have successfully link with rest of the fleet".  
I acknowledge his response and said, „Very well, stand by for orders, now we wait main should jump at any moment".  
We don't have to wait for long when we receive a transmission from High Admiral Xen flagship Resolute. "Patch it through". I said when I saw it on lieutenant screen.  
"This day will be remembered as a millstone, millstone of the end of era of death and suffering, millstone when people of this galaxy finally will be able to put their children to sleep without fear that they will not see them again, the end of era of Unbidden and their unjustified murderous rampage across OUR galaxy and the beginning of something new, the era of peace and prosperity, where people hundreds of years later will remember that all of it came from this day. But to achieve this we have to, no we must fight this last battle, we will fly to The gate and we destroy every last of those Unbidden scum. So the let us unleash our fury upon them! FOR THE GALAXY! FOR THE UCIS! FOR VICTORY! INITIATE JUMP!"

As one, all 800 000 ships activated their jump drives and disappeared from the system. Artemis confirmed this by her report „All ships send the signal when they deactivated their FTL drives, they are in."  
"Now we are waiting for our turn, alright people we got 30 minutes long window, I want all stations to do more time their full control combat preparations. There will be no complications when we make a first contact with the enemy."  
"Sir, yes sir!" I got chorus response.

30 minutes later  
„Captain we've got the incoming visual transmission from admiral Krel'Gergal," said Lieutenant.  
Put him on screen, he activated a console and on monitor appeared admiral, behind him his command platform. "Ladies and gentlemen I will not try to suppress high admiral speech for that will be lost a battle, but know it's a great honor to lead this day, many species united under one banner, fight well and die with a defiant roar. Initiate jump!" I look at Artemis and said the single phrase"Confirm, proceed with orders". It's always a unique experience when you see universe before you bent over and twist it look almost like in one of those glass labyrinths from old movies then as quickly as it started it passed. Now we have to wait for 30 seconds for cooling systems reduce the temperature of the drive and then again universe bent and twist before us and we are now at the hostile system.

The battle for the fate of our galaxy was already fully underway.

 **(AN: Ok, this is my first try to create a fanfic, so all kinds of constructive criticism will be appreciated. This chapter is shorter than I expected (really just basic world building and introduction to some main characters). Next few chapters will be also only in Stellaris verse before I reach true crossover, sorry for that but stellaris doesn't offer much solid lore to build up. Anyway, next time over 1 million ships decide that they settle their differences by massive demolition derby at space**

 **Next chapter: United we stand, united we die**


End file.
